


The First Time

by teatearsandbbc



Series: Of Love and Violence [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean Winchester kissed Castiel, angel of the lord, it was rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a prequel to Piece Me Back Together and set in the middle of Season 8 after Cas breaks Naomi's brainwashing and he goes on the run with the angel tablet.

The first time Dean Winchester kissed Castiel, angel of the lord, it was rough.  They were in the bunker and fighting.  Cas had finally gotten enough of Dean’s ignoring him, giving him the silent treatment for what had been an effort to do good, so the next time he saw the hunter, he planted himself firmly in front of him and refused to move.

“Dean.  Talk to me,” he demanded.  Dean just looked away and tried to move past, but Cas wasn’t having it.  He grabbed Dean’s arm and held him in place.  “Talk to me,” he repeated.

“No Cas, you know what, I don’t want to talk to you.  I don’t want anything to do with you and I damn well don’t want you touching me,” Dean snapped, trying to wrench his arm out of the angel’s grasp.  It was so pitiful Cas almost laughed.

“Why are you so angry with me?”  These words seemed to snap something inside the hunter.

“Why am I angry?  Oh, I don’t know Cas, maybe because I trusted you with everything.  You were my best friend, my very best friend and you wouldn’t listen to me and then I had to watch you self-destruct.  The whole God thing, the Leviathans, you friggin’ dying for a year, then going bonkers and when I found you in Purgatory and you were alright, I thought…  Well never mind what I thought.  And then you leave me.  After I did my damndest to get you out, you go and leave me again!”  Dean was shouting and Cas wasn’t sure the hunter realized he had tears in his eyes.  “And I had to live with that!  And when you finally get topside again, you’re acting screwy and then you beat the ever living shit out of me and then what do you do?  You go and goddamn disappear again!  And I can’t take it anymore, Cas, I can’t deal with this again, I can’t keep letting you break my heart!”

“Break…break your heart?” Cas asked very quietly.  Dean had frozen, as if only just realizing what he had said.  He closed his mouth and Cas could see that wall descending in his eyes again, so before Dean could shut himself off again, the angel did the only thing he could think of.  He kissed Dean.  Just leaned forward and closed the distance between them, hoping that Dean could somehow understand.

It must have worked, because when he pulled away, Dean stared at him for a moment before grabbing Cas by the coat and slamming him against the wall.  It was only because he caught the angel off guard that he was able to do that, but next thing Cas knew, Dean was kissing him ferociously, every inch of his body pressed up against Cas.  It was all hard lips and teeth knocking and Dean’s hands in his hair and oh God, when Dean ground his hips against him he forgot how to breathe.  Dean latched onto Cas’s neck and started sucking truly spectacular hickeys and a piteous little whimper escaped the angel’s throat.  His hands were tangled in Dean’s hair, clinging to his arms, the sides of his t-shirt, his hips, he wanted Dean everywhere, skin everywhere and it was too hot, there were too many layers.

With a flick of his grace that he almost didn’t register, their clothes were gone and oh, the glorious feel of skin sliding against skin.  Dean flinched in the sudden cold and swore under his breath, but he didn’t stop.  He just grabbed Cas’s legs and hooked them around his hips.  The hunter stepped closer to the wall and Cas moaned when his cock got caught between their bellies, the friction and heat making precome dribble down his shaft.  Cas rocked his hips, looking for more of that friction and Dean growled possessively.  He held one hand out to the side and demanded, “Lube.”

Another flick of grace retrieved a small bottle from Dean’s room and deposited it in his hand.  A shiver ran down Cas’s spine at the knowledge of what was coming next.  Reaching under the angel’s ass, Dean lubed up two of his fingers and began pushing into Cas.  The smaller man couldn’t help it; he cried out at the sensations and another spurt of precome ran down his cock.  Dean was utterly focused.  Cas could feel his stomach muscles flexing against his aching cock and the combination of that with the feeling of Dean’s fingers pumping in and out of him almost had the angel coming.  But he held it in, body shuddering with the effort, not wanting to miss what he knew was coming next.

When Dean decided he was stretched enough, he lined his cock up with Cas’s hole and let go of the smaller man’s legs.  The angel’s legs wrapped tight around Dean’s waist and the hunter’s hips pushing him into the wall kept him from hitting the floor, but the sudden drop slammed Cas down onto Dean’s cock with an almighty force.  The angel had all the air driven out of him and found himself gasping desperately for more as Dean planted his hands on the wall on either side of his head and began slamming into him with earth-shattering force.  Dean’s grunts matched Cas’s cries and when the hunter bit down on the side of his neck, Cas came, shouting Dean’s name in every language he knew.  Nearby light bulbs shattered, but Dean didn’t seem to notice.  He just drove into Cas as if it would save his life and a moment later, Cas could feel hot, sticky come pouring into him.

After he finished, Dean stood there a moment longer, forehead pressed against Cas’s, eyes closed and breathing hard.  Cas just hung on, unsure what would happen next.  Finally, Dean let the angel’s legs down, but he didn’t move away.  He seemed to be fighting some sort of internal battle.  Cas reached up tentatively and touched the hunter’s cheek.

“Dean?” he said quietly.  “Are you okay?”  After a moment, he nodded and then kissed Cas again.  This time, it was slow and sweet, but there was a taste of reluctance that chilled the angel’s blood.  Dean pulled away and looked at Cas.  The battle raged all over his face.  Shame, desire, pleasure, anger, pain, and something that looked a lot like love.  Neither man said anything.  Then after a long minute, Dean seemed to pull himself together and spoke.

“Sam never finds out about this.”

Then he turned and walked away, leaving Cas bewildered and naked there in the hall of the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it's been a while since I've posted a new story, but I got a bit busy. If you have a particular story you would like me to do, you can always message me on Tumblr at teatearsandbbc or email me at teatearsandbbc@gmail.com. Please leave comments and suggestions!


End file.
